This invention relates to a lamp shade of the type which includes one or more panel supports and a plurality of panels attached to the panel support in a circumferentially extending pattern. For example, the panel support may be in the form of a wire hanger lying along upper edges of the panels, and/or it may includes a wire frame extending along the lower edges of the panels and affixed thereto.
One problem with lamp shades of this type relates to the attachment of the panels to the panel supports. For example, some panel supports must be specially constructed in order to be attached to the panels, and examples of this are shown in Weber U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,405 and Weber et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,822. Another common means of attaching a hanger to the panels is to employ a tab on the hanger and a screw extending through the panel and into the tab. This is undesirable because it requires the drilling of holes in the panels, increases the likelihood of damage to the panels as a result of the drilling operation, and complicates assembly.
Each of the panels typically includes a panel member and a border member extending around the periphery of the panel member and attached thereto as by an adhesive. The border member has confronting ends which are typically brought together at one corner of the panel. One problem created by this construction is that the border member tends to separate from the panel member in the region of the confronting ends. Also, adhesive may extrude from between the border member and the panel member in this same region and require cleaning of the panel.